Academy timeline
Timeline of the Academy tv series (not to be confused with the timeline included in the Academy game). Wing Commander Academy series DVD set, places the series at 2655 according to the back of the box (as in the Academy TV Press Kit, but other sources including Star*Soldier places that dates at alternative times between 2653-2654.) Note: While included on this timeline, some of the 'press kit' information is outdated, or unused, and should be considered 'less than canon' as it was replaced by later sources. This is especially the case for the Wing Commander Academy Bible, as it was never published publically at all. Original Timeline ;19th century :During the American Civil War, a Blair serves as a General. The Blair family begins its tradition of public service and military influence.Wing Commander Academy Series Bible ;20th century :Hawkings discusses baby universes. ;22nd century :Sumner's blending of Newtonian and Einsteinian physics led to the discovery of jump nodes. ;~2550 : The Warrior King finds himself on Earth where he meets a soldier named Blair. Looking for his Magic Orb, he ends up in a Sleeper Ship and drifts in space for the next 200 years. ;2629 ;2630 ;~2633 :Daimon Karnes explores the M-421A system, which will remain undisturbed by the Confederation for the next decades.The Last One Left ;2634 ;2635 ;2638 ;2639 ;2640 ;2643 ;2644 :Confed hero Daimon Karnes disappears. He actually turns renegade. ;2645 :Abandoning their effort to penetrate the Terran front lines in the central sectors of the border worlds, the Kilrathi switch the focus of their attack to the Pleiades Sector. After initial Kilrathi success, Terran defenses hold.Star*Soldier, pg 41 ;2655 :Because of recent heavy losses in battle against the Kilrathi, the 201st class of the Confederation’s Space Naval Academy replaces the regular flight crew aboard the refurbished , Commodore Geoffrey Tolwyn commanding. The cadets are supposed to complete their course of instruction while performing routine patrols and flight training.Star*Soldier, pg 42 :;.072 ::Commodore Tolwyn visits a chapter of the Academy and decides to test Christopher Blair against Todd Marshall. Meanwhile Burrows prepares to betray the Acadey to the Kilrathi :;.073 ::During Tolwyn's exercise, Blair and Marshall destroy a Kilrathi Blockade Runner. Upon their arrival, Tolwyn assigns Cadets, including Blair, Marshall and Gwen Bowman to the Tiger's Claw.Red & Blue :;~.115 ::The Most Delicate Instrument :;.131 ::Prince Thrakhath abandons his live-andlet- die policy towards border pirates by destroying Base Tortuga in a massive show of force.Star*SoldierThe Last One Left :;.162 :: The Kilrathi begin a lend-lease program with primitive frontier races. The natives of the Dioscuri system are armed with surplus Dralthi and ordered to make war against the Confederation.Lords of the Sky :;~.169 ::Word of Honor :;.176 ::Admiral Rhea Bergstrom lures a Kilrathi fleet in the Seti Beta system with the Claw. Prince Thrakhath turns the tables, catching the Trafalgar battlegroup. Bergstrom and her force are destroyed.ExpendableChain of Command :;~.183 ::Walking Wounded :;.184 ::The Kilrathi modify a Sartha with radar-reflective paint and a low-emission drive. The stealth fighter code-named Strakha (‘hidden striker’) is eventually captured and destroyed by Confederation pilots.Invisible Enemy :;.185 :: attacks Oasis, shattering the neutrality agreement.Recreation :;.190 ::Greenhouse head researched Dr. Bronwyn Sing attempts to illegally infect a captured Kilrathi pilot with a bio-agent.On Both Your Houses :;~.292 ::Price of Victory :;.293 ::Seeing an opportunity to prove himself after his disasterous involvement in the Olympus affair, Commodore Tolwyn deploys Tiger’s Claw pilots infiltrate and disrupt the annual Sivar-Eshrad ceremony in the Dolos System. The plan is a success, delivering a heavy blow to Kilrathi morale and earning Tolwyn a promotion to Rear Admiral.Glory of Sivar Arena Retconned Timeline ;2634 :Daimon Karnes joins the Confederation fleet and explores M-421A system. ;2644 :Confed hero Daimon Karnes disappears. He actually turns renegade. ;2653 The Pleiades campaign ends. This front, settles down to a stalemate.Star-Soldier :;102 :Because of recent heavy losses in battle against the Kilrathi, the 201st Plebe class of the Confederation’s Space Naval Academy replaces the regular flight crew aboard the refurbished Tiger’s Claw, Commodore Geoffrey Tolwyn commanding. The cadets are supposed to complete their course of instruction while performing routine patrols and flight training. But, in war, anything can happen....Star*Soldier, pg 42 ;2654 ;.072 :Commodore Tolwyn visits a chapter of the Academy and decides to test Christopher Blair against Todd Marshall. Meanwhile Burrows prepares to betray the Acadey to the Kilrathi ;.073 :During Tolwyn's exercise, Blair and Marshall destroy a Kilrathi Blockade Runner. Upon their arrival, Tolwyn assigns Blair, Marshall and Bowman to the Tiger's Claw.Red & Blue ;.131 :Prince Thrakhath abandons his live-andlet- die policy towards border pirates by destroying Base Tortuga in a massive show of force.Star*SoldierThe Last One Left :;.162 :: The Kilrathi begin a lend-lease program with primitive frontier races. The natives of the Dioscuri system are armed with surplus Dralthi and ordered to make war against the Confederation.Lords of the Sky :;.176 ::Admiral Rhea Bergstrom lures a Kilrathi fleet in the Seti Beta system with the Claw. Prince Thrakhath turns the tables, catching the Trafalgar battlegroup. Bergstrom and her force are destroyed.ExpendableChain of Command :;.184 ::The Kilrathi modify a Sartha with radar-reflective paint and a low-emission drive. The stealth fighter code-named Strakha (‘hidden striker’) is eventually captured and destroyed by Confederation pilots.Invisible Enemy :;.185 :: attacks Oasis, shattering the neutrality agreement.Recreation :;.190 ::Greenhouse head researched Dr. Bronwyn Sing attempts to illegally infect a captured Kilrathi pilot with a bio-agent.On Both Your Houses :;.293 ::Seeing an opportunity to prove himself after his disasterous involvement in the Olympus affair, Commodore Tolwyn deploys Tiger’s Claw pilots infiltrate and disrupt the annual Sivar-Eshrad ceremony in the Dolos System. The plan is a success, delivering a heavy blow to Kilrathi morale and earning Tolwyn a promotion to Rear Admiral.Glory of Sivar ;2655 :The date when the episodes occurred according to the Academy TV Press Kit, and maintained from the earlier Academy Bible (later retconned by Star*Soldier). Behind the scenes Wing Commander Academy was always intended to be a prequel to Wing Commander I, and the other Wing Commander Games. It was originally set in the year 2655 according to the early bible, and the later Academy TV Press Kit (this date is not given in the series itself but does appear on DVD edition box). Although 2655 is technically the year after WC1 (2654) which causes a discrepancy chronologically with that game. There are extra dates from the Bible that lead up from 2654 to the events WCA. Although these may have been modified by the time the Press Kit was released. The Star*Soldier timeline places (or retcons) academy years on board the TCS Tiger Claw in 2653, which is one year before Wing Commander I in most game timelines, and within the Senior year of Academy, and into 2654 which makes it overlap into the Vega Campaign of WC1, the movie (and the two movie novels), and even SM1. It calls it the 201st Plebe class, however, technicaly the Plebe class refers to the 'first year' of the Academy, rather than the later years according to the Ultimate Guide and Kilrathi Saga manual. In Kilrathi Saga manual the 201st Class graduted in 2653, and some sources imply it graduated at the beginning of 2654. Technically speaking in 2653 Blair, Maniac and others were spending much time on the according to some of the game sources including the Wing Commander I and II Ultimate Guide & Wing Commander: The Movie novel. So Academy is not strictly in line with these sources. Star*Soldier timeline the manual for WC Arena incorporates many of the episodes from Academy. The misused 2655 date is leftover from early production ideas when the series was going to be set during the Secret Missions era including a reselling of Crusade, and was to be more of a prequel to WC3. References category:timelines